


"I can't take this anymore"

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Hurt Edward Elric, Prompt: "I can't take this anymore", and slightly physical, but like emotional hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Edward feels drained.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Kudos: 17





	"I can't take this anymore"

"I can't take this anymore, Al." Edward walked with his brother towards their hotel room after having reported their most recent findings of glorious nothingness to Colonel Mustang.

His sour mood was due to their unsuccessful trip but also his automail had started bothering him because of last night's rain, which they spent the duration of sitting on the uncomfortable seats of the train.

The brothers' last visit to a town a couple of hours away from Central had proved to be a useless wild goose chase with no new information about the Philosopher's Stone coming to light.

"No one seems to know about the Stone." Edward finished with a sigh.

"Maybe in the next place we'll find someone, brother." Alphonse said in an attempt to brighten his older brother's mood.

"Yeah." Was the only thing Ed said, not convinced but also not willing to give up on their goal.

The two of them continued walking for a while in silence, each eager to reach their destination.

Alphonse had noticed that his brother wasn't feeling great from the moment they had stepped off the train but didn't say anything, keeping his eye on Ed all the way to the hotel instead.

The younger Elric couldn't feel the humidity in the atmosphere but he knew that it was there and that it had to be making his brother's pain that much worse.

Edward, who was walking in the front, was determined to count every step of their way.

His left leg flared in pain with every step he would take but Edward choked his groans out, lest he worried his brother.

 _Just a little longer_ , he comforted himself, not looking anywhere but right in front of him.

Edward used to love the rain.

The smell, the sound, the feel of it against his skin as he stood under it and closed his eyes.

Nowadays, the young alchemist hated the rain for the pain it brought, both physically and mentally.

Ed would remember how his brother would follow after him out on the field to breathe in the fresh air and the scent of the world the rain had uncovered.

He hated that Alphonse couldn't do that anymore, couldn't even _feel_ it anymore.

Because of _him_.

A particularly strong gust of wind blew past the two boys, causing Edward to shudder involuntarily.

"Brother?" Al asked, worry filling his hollow-sounding voice.

Ed took no more than a second to gather his bearings before continuing his walk, "Come on, Al."

Alphonse sighed at his brother's stubbornness but kept on.

After all, the hotel and the subsequent rest for Edward was only a block away by then.

**Author's Note:**

> Story can be continued, if readers wish it, after February. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :))


End file.
